Mr Happy and the Hornball
by yellowhorde
Summary: For a Challenge posted at the Webefanfiction MLChallenge sentence: How about a little bit of Ryo pouting about Dee capturing him talking to himself on video tape?


Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE and I make no money from this or any other story I write.

Pairing: Dee X Ryo

Category: General

Rating: R

Warnings: Yaoi, mild lemon

Title: Mr. Happy and the Hornball

Author: yellowhorde

Status: Finished

Note: For Daily Challenge #2 2004 -09 -13 at the Webefanfiction ML

Challenge sentence: "How about a little bit of Ryo pouting about Dee capturing him talking to his dick, on video tape?"

Ryo stalked down the narrow hallway until he came upon the door he was looking for. Without a moment's hesitation he rapped his knuckles against the solid wood with a bit more force than necessary. Hearing no reply, he smartly rapped again until he heard the sounds of the deadbolt being thrown back and the chain disengaged. Ryo tried to school his features into a calm mask as the door was pulled open and he came face to face with his tormentor.

For a second Ryo lost his voice as he stared at the man before him. Dee's black hair was damp and disheveled and he had a terrycloth towel draped casually across his muscular shoulders. His green eyes sparkled with mischief and his sensuous lips were twisted into a cat-that-ate-the-canary grin. Almost helplessly, Ryo's eyes were drawn to a lone bead of water that slowly traced its way down well defined abs before being absorbed into the waistband of black sweat pants. He swallowed loudly and with a jerk of the head forced himself to meet the green eyes of his lover.

Despite his best efforts, his calm, cool façade crumbled into pieces.

"What did you do with it, Dee?" Ryo demanded suddenly deciding that his best move would be to take the offensive.

Dee smirked, folded his tan arms across his chest, and leaned one hip casually against the door jamb. His eyes glittered and his grin never faltered.

"What did I do with WHAT?" He asked, his voice thick as syrup.

"The tape, Dee! The TAPE!" Ryo replied, his voice raising noticeably on the last word. He seemed totally unaware that his tone was drawing the curious stares of several tenants who were moving through the hall.

With studied nonchalance Dee began to inspect the fingernails of his right hand as if they had suddenly become the most interesting thing in the world to him. After several long seconds he raised his eyes and flashed another large grin.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Ryo."

Ryo's hands clenched into tight fists at his side and he found himself struggling to retain his usual sense of calm. "You know damned well what I'm talking about, Dee," He said through tightly clenched teeth. "The tape you made last night while I was talking to-"

He broke off a cut a quick glance around him and blushed violently when he saw an old woman with blue hair glaring at him with obvious suspicion form her front entrance. Ryo returned his attention to the man before him and pitched his voice into a hoarse stage whisper.

"While I was talking to Mr. Happy." Ryo finished hurriedly.

Dee straightened and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his pants. They hitched a bit lower revealing taut skin with a sprinkling of coarse, jet black hairs. Mentally, Ryo's mind tried to followed that treasure trail farther but he stopped himself before he could get far. He was here because Dee had something that he wanted. It wasn't the time to let his hormones get the best of him.

"Oh, THAT tape!" Dee chuckled. "Yeah, I have it." He swung the door and made a sweeping gesture towards the interior of the apartment. "Why don't you come on in, Ryo? People are staring."

Ryo's hands smoothed down the front of his shirt and tie in a deliberate attempt to regain his composure. Then he pulled in a deep breath through his mouth and released it forcefully through his nose before stepping into the apartment and shutting the solid door carefully, but firmly behind him.

Dee padded off down the hall that led to the kitchen and Ryo followed at what he considered a safe distance. He found himself admiring the smooth way in which Dee seemed to glide across the room without any apparent effort, each muscle working in perfect harmony. His eyes strayed lower until he was greedily admiring firm buttocks that filled out those black sweat pants so nicely. He found himself wanting to squeeze that amazing ass but pushed away this thought. It took more effort than was pretty, but he did manage to send it packing - at least temporarily.

As if he knew what Ryo was thinking, Dee glanced back with a wickedly seductive smile on his face. "Want something to drink?"

"Ah, sure. That'd be nice." Ryo replied with a guilty little chuckle. (Caught in the act... again. How embarrassing!) "Anything you have would be fine."

Feeling as if his face were on fire, Ryo made his way to the living room and collapsed bonelessly on the couch. His chin dropped to his chest and his elbows rested on his knees with his hands dangling between his legs.

"Oh, Dee," he moaned quietly to himself, "How could you do this to me?"

Suddenly he felt something cold being pushed against his head. He straightened and saw that Dee stood before him, a glass of scotch in each hand. He held one out towards Ryo. His smile was softer somehow but his eyes still held that spark of mischief. He settled himself next to Ryo and took a long sip from his tumbler before setting it down on the coffee table. Small tinkling sounds drifted to Ryo's ears as the ice cubes settled to the bottom.

"You mean my video taping you last night, right?" Dee asked. His voice held both amusement and curiosity.

"Of course that's what I meant, Dee!" Ryo exclaimed, setting down his drink without so much as tasting it. He dimly wished Dee would use coasters but that thought faded quickly to the background. He had more important matters to concern himself with. "I can't believe you would invade my privacy like that."

"Ah, come on, Ryo!" Dee eased closer to his lover until their thighs touched. "How could I NOT do it? Hm? I mean, it was just the cutest thing, really." He leaned closer and smirked as Ryo pulled back until he was pressed against the armrest. There was no where else the smaller man could go - he was cornered.

"After all, how often to you see a guy who has such a loving relationship with his penis?"

Ryo opened his mouth to protest, but before one word had escaped, Dee darted in and was pressing his soft lips against his. This almost chaste touch quickly blossomed into a full blown kiss. Then, abruptly, Dee pulled just far enough back to breath deeply, apparantly searching for control. Ryo strained towards him, his lips hovering just a hair's breath from his love's.

"Please," He whispered, feeling suddenly desperate for Dee's touch, his kiss, his... everything. He strained forward and crossed that tiny distance, his lips brushing Dee's. He sighed, "Please..." against Dee's lips.

Then Dee was kissing him, hard, fast, pushing his tongue into the moist warmth of Ryo's mouth. Their tongues meet and dueled briefly for dominance and then Ryo melted against Dee's body, his anger vanishing like so much smoke in the wind. Soft, desperate sounds of pleasure formed deep in his throat.

Flushed and breathless, Ryo surrendered complete control to Dee who was making short work of the buttons of his dress shirt. One by one they slid free until Dee was able to stroke his hands lovingly along the lower part of his flat stomach, just below his bellybutton. This simple touch brought gasping laughter to Ryo's lips and broke their feverous kiss.

Dee had managed to locate his ticklish spot.

Dee grinned down at his partner, then scooted a bit lower and traced the tip of his tongue lightly over the sensitive flesh again, causing Ryo to once more spasm uncontrollably.

"You hornball!" Ryo gasped, "Stop teasing me!"

Dee reached down and unfastened Ryo's fly with fingers that shook with anticipation. This action was followed by the soft purr of the zipper being pushed down. Much to his delight, Dee noticed that the front of Ryo's baby blue briefs bulged from his obvious need. He cupped the warm flesh through the thin cotton and squeezed gently. Ryo's answering moan sent hot fingers of passion ripping through his body.

"My, my," Dee murmured, "Looks like Mr. Happy is glad to see me."

Dee hooked his fingers into the elastic band of Ryo's briefs and was about to yank them down when he felt Ryo's hand give a soft, but insistent squeeze to his shoulder. Dee glanced up, his eyebrows arching.

Ryo's dark eyes were filled with desire but also determination. "What about the tape, Dee?" He murmured softly. "What are you going to do with it?"

Dee grinned and slowly slid the cotton briefs over Ryo's hips until Mr. Happy stood free and fully erect.

"Don't worry, babe," Dee whispered as he grasped the swollen member and began to stroke it slowly, lovingly at first then faster and harder. "No one's going to see that tape except for you and me."

Ryo's arched up against Dee, and his breath came in short, harsh gasps. "Promise?"

"I promise." Dee held up his free hand in the time honored boy scout salute. He lowered his head and grazed his cheek against the velvety hardness held captive in his hand. "And if you let me," He continued, his eyes heavy-lidded and glowing, "I'll do more than make Mr. Happy talk."

"I'll make him sing!"

THE END


End file.
